Helga's Problem
by chic500
Summary: Now the secret is out god only knows whats going to happen next!
1. Helga's Problem

Helga's Problem  
  
Arnold was going to school to day as usual but today day was different he sees Helga and runs over there.  
"Hey wait!"   
"Shit, Arnold I don't have time. "What's wrong with you today you look different?"  
"Bye Arnold!  
Helga runs off Arnold can't help wonder why she's so looks and is acting so different. Arnold catches up with Gerald.  
"Hey man!"  
"Hey have you seen Helga today?"  
"Man I don't keep up with girls like Helga why do you care about assface Helga anyway?"  
"Nevermind that, You know a that party at Rhonda's house."  
"I remember why?"  
Arnold sees Helga.  
"Well, I tell you later or I'll be late for English."  
Arnold starts to walk off.  
"What do you want with Helga?"  
"Man I said I tell you later."  
Arnold walks over there but Helga goes in side the bathroom then she comes out of the bathroom crying.  
  
FLASHBACK TO PARTY  
Arnold sees Helga in the corner alone so he walks up there.  
"Hey Helga." "Arnold is that you?  
Arnold sees that Helga has been drinking. She gets up and falls into Arnold's arms Arnold drags her into Rhonda's parent's room.  
He sets her on the bed.   
BACK AT SCHOOL  
  
He walks up to her and she couldn't look at him.   
"What's wrong?"  
She looks at him she didn't want to tell him but she new she had to.  
"Arnold I'm......."   
The bell rings she runs to class not finishing what she was saying. Arnold walks to class worried about Helga he walks into class he sees Helga in the back sitting by Phoebe. Phoebe look at Arnold in a way that made him uncomfortable. He turned around and started to work on his homework hoping he will get done before the teacher takes them up. Later after school he ran into Helga he knew he had to ask but he wasn't sure if he should. "Helga." She looked at him not saying a word. "What were you going to say earlier?" Helga look at him and said. "Arnold I can't tell you now but I tell you later not now." Arnold looked at her. "OK, not now but later." Helga looked at him. "Arnold your not going to like it." She walks off with Phoebe and looks back at Arnold. Arnold Walked over to Gerald. "Hey man what was that about?" Arnold looked at Gerald. " I don't know man." Arnold grab his backback out of his locker and he walked home.

Later that day Arnold just ate dinner. The phone rings Grandpas picks it up."Hello" "Is Arnold there?" "Arnold phone." Arnold picks it up. "Hello?" He went up to his room and sat at his computer desk. "Hey Arnold it's Helga I need you to meet me at the park." "OK what time?" Arnold starts to put on his shoe's."Now OK see you there. bye""bye" Arnold runs down stairs he grabs his coat and hangs up the phone and walks out the door. He walks to the park seeing Helga sitting there it looks like she's been crying he walks over there."Hey" Helga gets up "Hey" They sit down.

That's the first chapter I hope you like see you at chapter two. Later.


	2. Helga's What?

Chapter 2

They sit down. Arnold looks at Helga and wonders how he can love and hate her at the same time. "So what do you want?"

"Arnold, what I am about to tell you is going to change your life forever." Helga looked at him and burst into tears.

"What is it?"

"Arnold." She turned and looked at him,"I'm............i'm pregnet!" She turned back looking at the tree that has a birds nest on it.

Arnold was shocked."How? What oh god." He looked away.

FLASH BACK TO THE PARTY

He walked over and got on the bed beside her she looked so beautiful and at the same time she looked so much like the Helga he knew when he was nine. He touch her face it's as soft as a rose petal. He smelled her hair it smelled like flowers. Helga woke up and looked at Arnold she smiled. She sat up and looked at Arnold and Arnold looked at her he she bent over and kissed Arnold first on the cheek then slowly moved down to his mouth his lips were soft. He moved his hand down her back. Helga looked at him and smiled she moved his hand than took off her shirt and she started to kiss him on the neck. Arnold took off his shirt and move down to Helga's pants on slowly took them off. Helga looked at Arnold and slowly took off his pants. he smiled deep down he knew it was wrong so did Helga but they wanted each other so badly. Helga bent over and kissed Arnold on the neck. Arnold took off Helga's bra and thong. Then Helga took off his boxers she bent over and kissed his neck.

BACK AT THE PARK

Arnold looked at helga she was crying. "I know how it happen."

Helga looked at him "What should we do? Do you want to keep it?"

"Yes, I guess I don't want to give it up." Arnold holds her hand.

"Well, how are we going to tell my parents and your grand parents?"

"I don't know." Arnold looked at Helga.

"Well, its getting late I'm going to go home."

"Will you call me?"

"Of course I have to football head." Helga gets up and walks off while she is walking she turns around Arnold was gone. He had went back home.

A couple of weeks went by they haven't talked yet they knew they would have to soon but the didn't want to they just wanted everything to go back to normal but it won't they knew that they can't change what they did that night. Helga wanted him so bad and she wish that she stopped but she couldn't it was what she always wanted she finally got it. They ran into each other once or twice then finaly Arnold got up the nerve to talk to her.

"Helga!"

Helga turned around "What?"

"When are we going to tell your parents?" He looked at her she knew it was coming.

"Arnold not yet!"

"Helga we have to they need to know!"

"Arnold i can't!"

"You have to Helga!"

"No not yet."She starts to cry.

Arnold hugs Helga "Today!" he whispers in her ear.

"Come to my house a five we will tell them then."Helga looks at Arnold.

"Okay, I'll be there." He kisses her on the cheek and walks away.

That's chapter 2 I hope you like it I know chapter one is fast and this is a little fast to but hey I hope you like the story. Plus I know there all short. well see you in chapter 3. Bye.


	3. What the fuck?

Chapter 3

Arnold is at his house he's not sure if he really wants to tell his grandparents he could just let Helga live with him his grandma would never notice but his grandpa would plus that would be wrong he had to tell her parents and his grandparents. He walked down stairs.

"Grandpa, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay shortman be careful."

Arnold shuts the door he stand's there for a second than he walks down the street Gerald sees him.

"Hey man."

"Hey I can't talk right now."

"Why where you going?"

"I gotta go."

"Damn it Arnold these past few day you been you so secretive I would like to know what's going on!"

"Gerald get back on you fuckin bike and leave I have a lot on my mind right now and I don't need you on my ass telling me what the hell to do now I have to go!"

He walks off Gerald follows him to Helga's house.

(Thinking)What the hell is he doing at helga's house?

Arnold knocks on the door helga open the door. She was hoping he wouldn't show up but he did.

"Hi."

Arnold walked in. Olga was making dinner and her mom was drinking coffee like always they all knew that her mom always but a hint of whisky every time she get coffee nobody cared. Helga walked up the stairs Arnold walk up there with her she open the door he walked in her room it has changed since fourth grade when she thought she had monkeynucleosis and she was going to die. He walked over to her bed. She sit's down beside him.

"Arnold were going to talk them at dinner."

"Why at dinner?"

"Well, I'm not going down there and yelling, I'm pregnet and I'm keeping it! I want to tell them when everyone is together and so I can hide under the table when my dad starts to yell at you and me."

Arnold had forgot how big Big Bob really is.

"Oh!"

Arnold is now really scared how Big Bob will act. Helga grab's Arnold hand.

"I'm glad that your here I don't know what I would do if you wasn't here."

Arnold felt better now but he's still worried how Big Bob will react.

"Dinner time baby sister."

They walk down stairs. Arnold sits by Helga there having some French shit. Arnold looked at Helga he could tell she didn't want to but she had to.

"Dad and mom I have something to say."

Helga stood up hoping Arnold would to but he just set there.

"What is it Helga we don't have all day plus I'm hungry."

Helga looked at Arnold then looked at her mom she fell asleep in her food.

"Dad your not going to like it but....."

Her mom woke up with smashed peas on her face it looked like baby food. She looked back to her dad.

"Well, dad Arnold and me are pregnet and were keeping it."

Her dad got pissed and her mom fell right back asleep in her peas Olga was so shocked she was speechless.

"What the hell!" "No Helga your not you can't be." "Damn it."

Big Bob punch a hole in the wall he walk up the stair's. A minute went by then another then Olga walked to the couch and sat down.

(Whispering to her self) My Baby Sister is having a baby before me.

Then the next thing Big Bob threw down a suit case.

"You not having a baby when your under age so either you can leave with him or have an abortion!"

"Dad I'm not leaving and I'm not having an abortion!"

Big Bob took the suit case and threw it out the door and left the door open and walked up the stairs.Helga just sited there for a minute then she got up.

"Come on Arnold we have to tell you grandparents."

She got up Arnold could tell that she was about to cry but she was holding it in. Gerald was still outside. He was shocked. Helga and Arnold walked out the door Arnold picked up the suit case then Gerald walk out of the bush.

"Arnold you got Helga G. Pataki Pregnet!!"

"Gerald?" Helga looked at him shocked.

"Gerald what are you doing hiding in the bushes?"

Gerald walks over to Arnold.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but not now."

Gerald looks at Arnold and walks away.

"He looks pissed."

"Helga lets go."

They walk down the street hoping they wouldn't run into anyone else on the way finally they got to his house there not sure if they should tell them to night or where would Helga stay.

"So I guess well tell them tomorrow."

"Sure, I guess I can stay at Phoebe's house tonight."

"No, your staying with me, I don't want you to go you shouldn't have to go, you can stay with me."

"Oh OK if you really want me to."

They walk into the house. Grandpa sees Helga.

"Hey shortman who's this?"

"Oh she needs a place to stay so I told her she can stay here with me."

"Well, Shortman I guess it is but why such a young girl out one the streets?"

"Grandpa can I tell you in the morning I'm getting kind of tired?"

"Okay shortman good night."

They went up to Arnold's room.

"Arnold can I tell you something."

"Sure, What is it?"

"Arnold, I love you."

She hugs Arnold and starts crying Arnold looks at her.

"Helga, I love you to."

Arnold kisses Helga. During the night Arnold let Helga sleep in his bed while he was on the couch. he went over to the bed where Helga was asleep he got the hair out of her face he looking at her he notice her beautiful green eyes and her soft cheeks and he loved her in every way imaginable. He laid beside her holding on to her he never wanted to let her go. The next day. It was a Friday Arnold got up notice that Helga was gone he had fell asleep beside her that night. He got up and got dressed he went down stairs and there she was eating eggs with his grandma and grandpa. he went down stairs Helga smiled at him.

Helga walked over to Arnold and whispers in his ear "When are we going to tell them?"

Well, that's chapter 3 I hope you like it. See yall in chapter 4!


	4. Telling Arnold's Grandparents

Chapter 4  
  
Arnold looked at Helga "How about now?"  
  
Helga looked at Arnold and set back down. Arnold waited till they went into the living room and set down.   
  
"Helga never eat raspberries!"  
  
Helga looked at Arnold about to crack up.  
  
"Grandpa, Do you know why Helga stayed her last night?"  
  
"No not really shortman."  
  
"Well, it's because her dad kicked her because she is pregnant and I'm the father."  
  
Phil stands up.  
  
"She's pregnant well that's great Arnold wait Helga's pregnant!"  
  
Grandpa set down on the couch. He looks at Arnold.  
  
"Well, Arnold you 17 and your friend is pregnant with your child?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think I need a drink."  
  
Phil got out of his seat and went into the kitchen. Then later he went back in there.  
  
"So does she have a place to stay?"  
  
Arnold looked at Phil.  
  
"No."  
  
Phil looked down. Everyone hears Pookie in the background Rock a by baby ... then Phil looks at Arnold.  
  
"I guess she can stay here."  
  
"Really!"  
  
Phil shook his head yes. Helga was so surprised that he didn't act the way her dad did. Helga got up and hugged Phil after all he did give her a place to stay. Later that day. Helga went downstairs to call her mom to tell her.  
  
"Hey is mom there?"  
  
"Helga?"  
  
"Olga?"  
  
"Yeah, why are you calling?"  
  
"I need to talk to mom!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Give the phone to mom."  
  
Olga gave the phone to Miriam.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"MOM?"  
  
"Helga where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Arnold's!"  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Dad threw me out."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
She got her another cup of coffee.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"I don't know maybe till I finally get out of school."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Mom you do know I pregnant?"  
  
"Oh I know."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Well, mom I just wanted to tell you that I'm going over there tomorrow to get my stuff."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Helga I hope you know I do love you."  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
Helga hung up the phone she couldn't help but cry a little. Arnold walks into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm fine."  
  
Helga got up.  
  
"I'm just tired."  
  
Helga went back to Arnold's room and sleep the rest of the day.  
  
Well, that's chapter 4 its a little short. Well, see you in chapter 5. 


	5. Moving Out

Mental Patiant 16 : Thanks for the review! I'm trying to write as much as I can!

Demile : I know it needs work and I know it goes fast. I wasn't planning to make it into a long story but I got carried away with it lol and chapter 4 is really short b/c I really didn't know how to make Phil react to Helga being pregnant b/c he is such a sweet grandpa to Arnold.

Puppy dog: Thanks!

Chapter 5

Helga got up that morning and went to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror she pulled up her shirt and looked at her stomach she still can't believe that she is going to have a baby and yet she is still growing up. she took a shower and got ready today she is going to her home to move out maybe she should start to call Arnold's home her own. She went down stairs and got her some breakfast after she started watching TV.

"Helga you ready to go?"Arnold said.

Helga got up. "Sure I guess."

They went outside into Phil's Packard and drove to helgas house. Helga got out of the car and walked up to the door. Arnold knocked on the door. Olga opened the door and she looked at Helga and she saw that she had empty boxes.

"Oh, Hey." Olga said

Helga went into the house not looking at her sister or the rest of her family she felt ashamed. She went up stairs to her room she open the door and found her room torn up clothes every where and torn paper from her pink book from where she written her poems of Arnold. her dad had torn up her room for what reason Helga knew why because she's pregnant. Helga went to her bed and started to clean up and pack Arnold didn't know what to do so he started to clean up the clothes and putting them into the boxes. Helga sat down on her bed and started to cry she didn't want to move she wanted her family to support her but she had to come back to realty her family was different from other's her family was never normal she had to face the facts and that hurt. Arnold seen her crying her over there he walked over there.

"What's wrong?" Arnold said.

Helga really didn't want to talk about it.

"Well?"Arnold said.

Helga just cried. Arnold looked at her.

"Helga is it because of your family?" He said.

"Yeah and my room."She said.

Arnold took her hand "Its going to be OK don't worry I be here I'll never leave you." Arnold kissed her then Olga walked in.

"Oh! I'll be back later."Olga said.

"Oh its OK come in." Arnold said.

Olga came in and sat down on the bed next to Helga.

"Baby sister are you really moving out?" She said.

"Yes you were there when dad kicked me out so are you going to help pack or not?"She said

Olga helped pack and a few hours later they were finally done Helga went into the bathroom. Olga walked to where Arnold was.

"So Arnold," she movies closer" What do you see in Helga that I don't have?"

Arnold looked at her puzzled."What do you mean?"

"Well, you two are having a child together and well why Helga when it could have been me?"She moved closer.

"I don't understand!" He started to get nervous.

Olga grab Arnold and kissed him Arnold tried to push her away. Finally she stopped then Helga walked in. Helga looked at Arnold.

"I'm ready to go."She picked up a box and started to walk down the stairs. Arnold grabbed a box Olga looked at him then walked out of the room into her bedroom. Arnold grabbed a box and went to the car thanking god that Helga didn't catch him and Olga. They were about to leave.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"Olga asked Helga.

"No, that's OK." she got into the car with Arnold they went to Arnold's house. Arnold and Helga went in the house after putting her boxes into the basement. they went into the bedroom.

"So Where am i going to stay?"She said

"Well, right now in my room but Phil is going to make us a room down stairs."He said.

"Oh really! That sounds nice."she sat on the bed and then she laid down and slowly fell asleep. Next thing she knew Arnold woke her up for dinner. She got up and walked down stairs and ate dinner. And went back to bed all she wanted is to sleep. Not worried about how her friends would react to it. Arnold felt bad for what happen even though he knew that it wasn't his fault. That night he couldn't sleep then that morning he realized that know one know's at school accept Gerald and he wouldn't tell would he?

That's chapter 5 see ya in chapter 6!


	6. School

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't been writing fast I have been busy plus a little writer's block! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Helga got seeing Arnold undressing she couldn't help but look at him he turned around.  
  
"Oh Helga your up!"He hurried to pull his pants up.  
  
Helga look at him smiling at him big then she kissed him.  
  
What was that for?"He asked,  
  
Helga just smiled she grabbed a towel out of the closet and went to the basement shower. Arnold just stood there finally put on his shirt. He went down for breakfast as he walk down there Helga came out of the basement door with a towel wrapped around her. She smiled at him and walked up the stairs. After Helga ate they walked to school. When they walked in everyone looked at Helga and Arnold they started to hear whispers and then Arnold walk over to his locker and he seen Gerald. Gerald walk over there to Arnold. Arnold was pissed.  
  
"Hey Arnold."Gerald flashed him a big smile.  
  
"What the hell do you get coming over here and acting like nothing happen?" Arnold pushed him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For telling everyone one about Helga and me!"Arnold pushed him again.  
  
Gerald got back up. "I didn't tell anyone about you and Helga why in hell would I remember your my best friend I wouldn't do that to you!"  
  
Arnold started to feel bad about it."Sorry I didn't know."  
  
"It's OK."  
  
Arnold shut his locker "Why is everyone looking at Helga and me so weird?"  
  
"I don't know man."  
  
"You don't think they all know?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Damn I hope not." Arnold starts to walk to class.  
  
Phoebe runs to Helga. "Is it true?"  
  
Helga is at her locker putting her stuff away "I what true?"  
  
"Are you really going to have a baby?"  
  
Helga was shocked "What? How did you know?"  
  
"Is it true?" Helga could see that she was excited.  
  
"Yes, phoebe."  
  
Phoebe screamed and everyone looked at her.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"The whole school knows."  
  
Helga slammed the locker door.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Thats chapter 6 see you in chapter 7!I know this chapter is a little short! Bye! 


	7. Real life

Chapter 7  
  
"Yeah the whole school knows."  
  
"Who told them?"  
  
Phoebe drops her book and bends over to pick it up."Well your dad."  
  
"WHAT?" Helga was pissed  
  
"Yeah he called the school and told the principal and while they were on the phone two guys were listening in on the conversation and told everyone!"  
  
"Holy shit!"Helga was inbarressed. she went the whole day hiding from teachers and students hoping know one saw her. She wondered of Arnold knew? she seen Arnold walking to his class as he walked by she pulled on his shirt into the girls bathroom.  
  
"Hey wait....Helga? Oh hey I need to talk to....(gets of subject)...wow you got a sofa."  
  
Helga slaps him."Foces!"  
  
"Oh sorry."He walks over to the sofa and sits down, when he sits down he pats on the cushion wanting helga to sit with him. Helga sits down.  
  
"Hey Arnold did you know that everyone knows about us and the baby?"  
  
"Yeah but I didn't know the whole school knew!"  
  
"Well, my dad called the principal and these boy overheard the conversation and told everyone about it."  
  
"Oh! Damn them they need to learn to keep out of other people's business!"  
  
"Yeah," there was a long pause then a girl walked into the bathroom and looked at them.  
  
"What are you looking at?" helga said.  
  
"Nothing!" she started walk into a stall.  
  
"Bitch don't you say that to me." Helga grabbed her hair and pulled as much of it as she could out.  
  
Arnold ran over there and tried to pull helga off the girl, he could tell helga was pissed and she could kill that girl right then and there. Finally Arnold got her off and set her down on the sofa. The girl said thanks to Arnold and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
Helga burst into tears.  
  
"Helga are you OK??"  
  
She sat there curled up in a ball crying and then Arnold grabbed her face and kissed her. Helga looked into his eyes and felt as if she was about to melt they have kissed before but not liked this, this was the sweetest kiss she's ever had then she kissed him back. She is falling in love even deeper than before she knew they would be together forever she just knew.  
  
That's chapter 7 hope you enjoyed see you in chapter 8!! (NOTE: I been busy b/c I started back to school:( so don't get mad at me please!) Bye! 


	8. Love or something like it

Chapter 8

NOTE: Haven't been on in a while. Hope you like the update!!!

Helga wiped off her tears and got up from the couch."Better get back to class." She said picking up her books. Arnold got up from the couch and walked over to her,

"You know I love you and I will always be there for you no matter what it is." He said grabbing her hand. Helga looked up at him and smiled. "Tonight I want to take you some where so dress extra special." Arnold kissed her on the cheek and walked out. Helga looked in the mirror she noticed that her hair was messed up and her make up was half wiped away and yet Arnold told her that he loved her. She fixed her hair and her make up and walk out she felt better so what every one knew now she could care less so she walked down the hall to her class room she was 30 minutes late she didn't care the teacher may of already knew she was pregnant _oh well_ Helga thought. She walk in everyone looked at her the teacher didn't say a word Helga sat down and got out her book.

After School

Helga and Arnold was walking home from school and Helga couldn't help think about where Arnold was going to take her tonight she couldn't wait. When they got home they went into Arnold's room and when Helga walk in she saw more then a dozen roses it was more like four hundred dozen roses and turned her head and she saw a baby carriage and she looked at Arnold. "So do you like it?" Helga turned back and looked at the carriage and looked back at Arnold.

"Its adorable!" Helga hugged Arnold and kissed him then she turned back around and walk over on the bed.

"So I'll leave you so you can get ready." Arnold said walking out the door but before he left helga got up.

"Thank you for everything Arnold I love you your the best thing in my life right know!" Helga kissed him with more passion and love. Arnold shut the door and walked down the stairs. Helga didn't know what to wear and She picked out a black dress she wore last year to the jr. prom she grabbed her matching black shoes. She put her hair up in a bun and left two strands of hair left on the side. She fixed her make up and she walked out the door ready she walked down the stairs and She walked into the living room and sat down after a few minutes she heard the door bell ring she thought _Who could it be?_ She walk over to the door it was Arnold in a tux with a limo. She couldn't believe what she sees Arnold went out and got her a limo.

"Helga you look beautiful!" Arnold said stunned to see helga looking so good.

"Thanks." Helga said a little shy then usual. She shut the door and Arnold open the car door for her she go in she didn't know what to do. After Arnold got in it was kind of quiet and finally they got to the restraunt and Arnold opened the doors for her and pulled out the chair he was a gentle men to her Helga still didn't know what to say. They sat for a second and then Arnold looked at Helga.

"I love you." He said holding her hand and He bent over and kissed her.

"I love you to." She said.

"Can I ask you something?" Arnold said reaching in his pocket.

"What is it?" Helga said puzzled.

Well I know its short but it needed a update! Talk later! See you in chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok...It's been a long time...I haven't updated in a long time...LOL

Arnold looks at Helga. "I love you Helga and I don't want to let you go. You mean more to me in the world right now. I know were only in High school but I love you." He reaches down and pulls out a small black box. "Helga." There was a long pause. "Ummm Helga would you Marry Me after High School?" Helga jumped out of her set and screamed with all he might.

"Yes Arnold I will" She said while jumping up and down. Arnold was so happy. He didn't know what to do. All he did was sat there with the biggest smile.

Later that night they were walking in the park under the full moon. "Arnold the night couldn't be even more perfect." She said looking and the ring.

"Hold on Helga I got to get something out of the car." Arnold said walking to the car. As Arnold was walking to the car he opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket and some pillows. Then he ran back. "I thought we could lay down and look at the stars."

"Aww Arnold that is so sweet." Helga said helping him unfold the blanket. They lay down beside a tree. "The stars are so beautiful tonight Arnold."

"I know but you even more beautiful than the stars will ever be." Arnold said while kissing her softly on the lips. They started to slowly make out under the beautiful stars. To Helga the night was like a dream. Even if her life is hasn't gone to plan being there with the man she loved the father of her soon to be born child. Helga is more excited than ever. Nothing could ruin her dream night.

They had made love under the stars. "Helga I love you and I never want to loose you." He said with a big bright and happy smile.

"Oh Arnold! I love you so much." She said kissing him.

"Helga I will be right back." He said while putting on his clothes.

"Were you going?" She said putting on her clothes.

"I'm just going to the car for a bit, Wait here." He said kissing her cheek. He walked over to the car and opened the door. Helga was watching him. As soon as he open the door a car ramed into him and the car door.

"No!" Helga said. His body flew across the street. Helga ran over there crying. Tears flowing down her cheek.

Will he live? Will he die? I'm sorry it took so long for the update...And sorry so short..It needed a update.! Later


End file.
